vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vista City Characters
Characters that have had one or more mentions in various games, live in the Vista City area, and do not have their own page. Gilda Antares "Anglo Blond girl. Gypsy" Witch, taught by Sonja's Grandmother.(In the Know, no B-13 contact) 'Paul Antares --' Her husband a Gypsy by birth, disowned by his family. (In the Know, no B-13 contact) Bobby Aims Skinny as a rail, stoner look close shaved hair. Wears clothing two sizes two big. Needs to pull up his pants, looks like an idiot. Aimless young man type. He is an old friend of Ed Finch. Finch got him a job sweeping floors at the Cop Shop. It is a intellectual challenge, sweeping floors that is. Bobby has kept the job against all odds. (Not in the Know, not trusted) Alice Barkly No profession listed. Lives in the same neighborhood as Bobby. VC Bigfoot (partly in the Know, not trusted) Bobby (the Wit) Calamari Ex con and ex rat. He runs a flower Shop on Sabe street, address as last reported to DoC. (in the know, watched) Linda Casey FBI not in the know. She is all business and dresses that way. However, it cannot hide the fact she's a looker. Her hair style is a little too severe, which indicates she knows it and is daring you to bring it up. (Not in the know, not trusted) Milton Casper (CPA) Milton looks like a young Roger Moore, has a voice of velvet and women melt around him. Milton is well to do, having more money than anyone could casually spend. He also has two dedicated girl friends that get along with each other. Milton got all of this from a random wish made during the Mana Storm. He is considered a B-13 irregular. (In the know, B-13) *'Bambi --' One of Milton's girls, a doe eyed blond bombshell. *'Thumper --' One of Milton's girls. A sultry eyed redhead. Terry Clark Still on the job with the local parks dept. has shown considerable personal growth in that he doesn't miss guns as keenly as he used to. Now has a very athletic dog, who he occasionally wears out playing Frisbee. (In the know, semi-trusted) Charlie Douglas Medium stocky build, hair that defies brushes and combs.Aimless young man currently in jail. Old Friend of Ed Finch. Charlie made himself scarce when Ed started working for the Man.(Not in the know, untrusted) Dr. Nick Dune Vet in the bad side of town. He knows about the rats. Dr. Dune was brought two rats that had been shot while fighting police. He saved both. VC-Mini Mill case. (In the know, semi-trusted) Signe Dunne Elsewhere Jack Erk Local Theatrical Agent. Dresses worse than Bumpers. Consulted in the VC-Babylonian Astrologer case.'' (Not in the know, not trusted)'' Olaf Gadner High School teacher.'' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Fred Garfield Banking fat cat. Works for Wells Fargo Bank. (not in the know, not trusted) Bernard Gordman Landlord. Owned the house the three girl and Sparky the Dog came from. Not Involved. (not in the know, not trusted) Kelly Grant Agent with the local FBI office. (not in the know, not trusted) Mame Grundy VC Child Protective Services. Everyone is a child abuser unless professionally trained. Sex organs should be licensed before issue. (not in the know, not trusted) Kitty Hanes Phone madam. She is a call girl clearing house. No fixed location. Screens and check out clients for a good sized stable of girls and a few boys that do on location work. Many services available. 40ish something, well preserved a former call girl herself. (not in the know, not trusted) Henry Harold Photographer for the National Weekly Midnight Star tabloid. He came to town pursuing Ray Inez, the TV star (and wife of Angelo) and occasionally is in the right place to catch some of this stuff and keep himself in business. Works with Mark Melvin. (not in the know, not trusted) Richard Head Was a more moderate member of the Vista City Moral Guardians. Generally rude to cops and ruder to female cops. A former racist and now Humanist bigot. Known mainly for his rhetoric. Head was temped by a mouseing artifact and took the bait. Even after becoming a mouse he used the artifact to assault three Tanuki. Changing them into Humans. As the chage was quickly respelled Head was not changed, he was pointed and laughed at. He remains a mouse. He is a frequently blogger well known in humanist forums. On the Southern Poverty Law Center's watch list. (in the know, untrusted) Bobby Jones College Student Lives in Vista City, west side the better neighborhoods. He frequently rents a campsite on summer weekends. VC Bigfoot (not in the know, not trusted) Dr.Samuel Keptic Psychiatrist in private practice. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Jenny Kerry Local Prostitute. Hangs out at the Shady Lady. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Koda The son of a Nigerian Immigrant Taxi driver and secretly heir to a paladin tradition of his tribe, Koda got into the Bureau after an encounter with the Mythos. (very complex story going on here) Koda has a diary of a Mythos researcher who went insane. The Diary does in fact contain forbidden knowledge. Koda has a delusion that he has it under control. (In the know, watched) Allan Ktanga Elsewhere Dr. Monique LeBeau Dr. Lebeau has retired to private practice. She has roped in the multimillionaire mad-man Freddie Foswell, tied him down, and got hitched to him. She is still available to B-13 on a critical need basis. (in the know, B-13) Carrie May Vista City Hooker. She looks frail, and underage. She dresses to enhance that. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Mark Melvin Reporter for the National Weekly Midnight Star tabloid. he came to town pursuing Ray Inez, the TV star (and wife of Angelo) and occasionally is in the right place to catch some of this stuff and keep himself in business. Works with Henry Harold. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Eddie Mulon Petty crime. No wants no warrants, no arrests in the last five years. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Terry "Bumpers" Parkinson Retired, Occasionally comes back to the place as a part time mechanic, he opened up his dream job, a shop for reconditioning classic cars. His Son, Joel A. Parkinson is born 1992 is secretly the boy is a clone of Abraham Lincoln. (poor kid) (In the know, trusted) Nancy Payne High School Councilor '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Bubba Bu Realman Camper that got a piece of the VC Bigfoot, and multiple fractures for his trouble. (Slightly in the know, semi-trusted) Jason Rep Industrial Landlord originally found on hard times. The tech boom as filled is buildings. VC-Mini mill game'' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Jesse 'Jesus Nut', Santamis So called for the nut that holds the chopper blades on, not any religious predilections. (If the Jesus nut comes off you get to meet Jesus.) Jesse is a grizzled ex-army chopper pilot half biker and half "Terry and the Pirates" that flies anything rotor wing in VC that needs flying. The man has guts but will deny it. '' (not in the know, not trusted)'' Martha Smith Betty's In Shop Mom. She was responsible for Betty's escape. She is living quietly. VC Batty Betty game (In the know, semi-trusted) Gordy Steward Short guy of the Terry Bumpers school of fashion. Small time punk and courier type. A real tough guy with a couple of Ricos behind him. Gordy has manged to stay a Human through super human effort. Works at a local car wash. (In the know former Rat, watched) Josh Wageslave Former Cyberdyne salaryman. Current disposition unknown (not in the know, not trusted) Dago (the Wop) Zarrilli Ex con and ex rat. Retired, does volunteer work with troubled kids. Married (In the know, watched) Category:Characters Category:Vista City